The Unforgiving
by Saraneth
Summary: The yeerks are planning to brainwash the world and now the animorphs have to stop them!


No

No! The yeerks had me! I was about to be sliced and diced when…"Rachel?" I woke up. My mother was standing over me. Hey, Rach is everything alright? You were screaming." I glanced back at her. "Oh yeah mom, everything is ok, it was just a bad dream." "Well ok hun. But it's time to get up. I'm leaving for work and you've got school," said my mom. "Ok, bye mom," I replied.

My name is Rachel. Just Rachel. No last name. I'm sure you know why. I'm sure you know everything about the yeerks and what's going on. Well it's all true. And the nightmare I just had. Well, lets just say that's a routine. I got out of bed and got me and my two sisters, Jordan and Sara, ready for school. We then left for school. 

At lunch, me and my best friend Cassie were talking. "This food is almost as gross as Marco," I stated. "Haha," replied Cassie. "Rachel. We need to have a meeting today after school in the barn. Erek has some sort of major news for us." I looked at her. "Yet again it seems that we'll be saving the world tonight. So much for watching _Party of Five_."

I got through school and immediately flew over to Cassie's. And when I say flew, I mean it. The Bald Eagle. What a useful morph. I landed outside the barn and demorphed. "Hey sexy." Marco obviously. "Marco, why don't you go stick a boot up your…" Rachel, cool it. I was cut off by Tobias. "Yeah," agreed Jake. "Your probably wondering why we're here," started Jake. "Well it's because Erek has informed us that the yeerks are planning to make a televised appearance!"

Marco got up. "Wait a second!" He started. "You mean to tell me that the yeerks wanna take over the world and now television?! Well I can't just stand by and let them do that!" "Marco, that's not the point," Jake laughed out. "The point is, is that tonight at 7:00 P.M. they're going to brainwash the world! They've already made a special brainwash device that will instruct everybody everywhere to come to the yeerk pool to be infested. We have to stop them."

It was later that night. About 4:30. Jake, Marco, Cassie, Ax, Tobias, and me We were all flying. Flying toward the television studio where they're going to be making the broadcast. Ok everybody. Remember our plan. Jake. Yes Prince Jake, replied Ax. From there we were mostly quiet. We then landed outside the studio and demorphed and remorphed. I was now a big, strong, powerful grizzly bear. Cassie was in wolf. Jake in tiger. Marco in gorrila. Ax in his own form. Tobias in his own form.Now we go in big, strong. A full blown attack, Jake reminded us. Lets do it! me of course. There's the Xena I know and love. Marco. I ignored him. No use arguing now. With that I busted down the gate and we tore in.

A security guard was at watch in front of the studio door. "Andalite bandits!" he gasped. He reached for his radio. FWAP! FWAP! Ax took care of him. His hands were now in the ground. I looked through my bad bear vision just in time to see Ax hitting him with the blunt of his tail blade. I then stepped up and knocked down the door along with a piece of the wall. I stepped through followed by the others. From there everything went wild.

A human-controller was running for me. Wham! I whacked him. Knocked him out cold. I saw Jake pounce on a guy. I turned around when I was jolted with a horrible pain. A hork bajir sliced me in the arm with his elbow blade. I punched him in his snake like head and he staggered. I then rammed into him. That alien was not getting up. We beat up the welcoming committee and entered the actual studio. GET THE ANDALITE BANDITS! Visser Three of course. Every time I hear his voice I cringe. TSSWEEEE! A dracon fire. It missed Cassie by inches and blew up the wall behind her. The vast cliff behind the studio was exposed. 

A hork bajir sliced Marco. The last I saw of that guy he was being chucked out an open wall by Marco. I grabbed the closest camera. I threw it to the floor. It smashed into millions of pieces. We can't let them film. But taking away their cameras wouldn't be enough. We'd have to find the brain wash device! We tore through everything there. Tore apart desks. Smashed cameras. Tried to find that device! Ax said it would look like a big circular thing with black and white lines all on it. While we did all this we still had to fight back hoards of controllers. While the others were fighting off controllers, I tore into a room.

In the room I saw the device. But on the other side of the room was Visser Three. I had a choice to make. Kill the Visser or grab the device. I chose the device. I grabbed it and then ran at the Visser. I tackled him through a wall. We were now outside by the cliff. I had dropped the device but by now Ax had jumped out and he now had it. The Visser went to slice off my head with his tail blade when TTSSSEEEERRR! 

A red tailed hawk raked his eyes! Thanks Tobias! I screamed. I then put my attention on Visser Three. I punched him in the face. He fell down as I watched Ax smash the device into millions of pieces.He then incinerated the pieces with a dracon beam he had stolen. All of us were outside now. Ax aimed the dracon at the building. Fired a few shots and destroyed it. Yes! I screamed. But all of a sudden I felt the visser's tail blade against my neck. 

ALL OF YOU! BACK OFF OR I'LL KILL THIS ONE! AND YOU! DROP THE DRACON! I was in deep crap now. But I wouldn't die like this. I took all my might and slammed the Visser in the torso with my bear elbow. He fell down and I grabbed him by the neck. I dug my claws into him. Rachel stop! it was Jake. No Jake! I'm gonna make him pay! With that I felt a pair of claws dig into me. Tiger claws. I smacked him off me. He went flying. He then pounced back at me. He knocked me over and we rolled around on the ground smacking eachother with the extreme power of our morphs. I felt him being pulled off me. I got up but he pounced one more time! This time we went over the cliff!

I managed to hold on to the ledge. Problem is, one hand was grasping the ledge the other was holding Jake. Jake, hold on! I was so afraid. Rachel, grab onto my hand. Marco. I grabbed his gorilla hand. But Jake and I weighed too much. He managed to pull me up a little. I got back up onto level ground but I was still pulling up Jake who was now demorphing. I almost had him up when FWAP! My bear hand was gone! And so was Jake!

I watched as Jake fell. Silently crying in my mind as there was a battle going on behind me. I got up to see Visser Three cut off one of Cassie's legs. I rammed into him. Sent him flying. I then grabbed his andalite body and flung him over the cliff. I watched him fall. I heard him scream. And then, it all stopped. Everything was done. I dunno how I did it. But I managed to go home. It was all my fault. Jake was dead. Because of me! 

The next day we all met and Tobias informed us that he saw Jake's dead body down at the bottom of the cliff. He didn't find Visser Three's though. We don't know how he did it. But he did. Jake never had a funeral. Everyone thought he was 'missing'. But of course we knew the truth. But we couldn't tell anyone.I couldn't stop crying. I couldn't stop crying for weeks. I blamed myself forever. But somehow, after a long while, I moved on. We all did. Because we have to continue our fight against the yeerks! That's what Jake would have wanted….


End file.
